Laughing at the Past
by superhatgirl
Summary: When Iniabi and Cynthia sit on the couch, Iniabi thinks of a fond memory. What happens when the kids find out too?


_**A/N: So this was a request I got from **__**SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesnes**__**. I am using their oc, so thank them for the oc character! I'm going to go for it, but it might not turn out as well as I hoped. Thank you for reading! Btw: The point of view is 3rd person.**_

Iniabi sat down on the couch with his wife, Cynthia. The kids were out playing with Lucina and Gerome's children.

"When will you have a full day off?", Cynthia asked Iniabi, leaning into him.

Iniabi wrapped his arm around her figure and sighed. "I don't know quite yet. Running a unified kingdom is very hard."

"I know, it's just we haven't taken the kids anywhere in a while." "Yeah I know…", Iniabi replied, his mind wandering.

He was thinking back to the time where him and Cynthia were playing in the justice cabal.

**Flashback**

"Come on, Iniabi!" "Coming, coming.", Iniabi replied. Cynthia grabbed his hand and forcefully drug him up the hill. "Hey, don't drag me!", Iniabi whined.

"Well you're not going fast enough! Gerome is going to be here, and you know he never plays with us." "What are we playing exactly? You know I have lessons soon.", Iniabi asked, as he raised his eyebrow.

"We are playing in the justice cabal! The coolest group of heroes ever!", she replied, letting go of his hand as they reached the top.

"It's that cool?" "Yes, of c-course i-it is, why wouldn't it be?", Cynthia stuttered. "You don't sound so sure. I just wanted to ask, because you know it's going to be hard to play with Gerome if it's not that cool."

"Oh, ok. Well Gerome already said yes, so he's playing it if he likes it or not." "Ok. Whatever you say, Cynthia."

Cynthia edged closer to Iniabi without him noticing. Cynthia had a crush on him since forever. "Oh, there's Gerome!", Cynthia exclaimed, waving at the silent figure.

"H-hi Cynthia, Iniabi.", Gerome stuttered. Gerome happened to be a very shy eleven year old boy.

"Hi, Gerome.", Iniabi replied warmly. Cynthia had edged away and the three now stood in a triangle. Cynthia happily gazed at Iniabi while thinking how to explain her game without making herself sound bad in front of Iniabi.

"Well, this is the game we are going to play. It's called the justice cabal. I wanted to invite you, Iniabi!", Cynthia explained. "What about Gerome?" "Oh, he's already in it. You should join us!"

"Hmm...that sounds fun. I'll join!" "Cool! Well we start by doing the first mission with Iniabi!", Cynthia said.

"What's the first mission, Cynthia?", Gerome asked quietly. "The first mission is to climb that tree and get the fruit from the top."

"Sounds good to me!", Iniabi exclaimed walking over to the tree at the top of the hill. "Wait for me and Gerome!", Cynthia called after him, pulling Gerome along.

"Not *huff* so *huff* fast don't pull *huff* me anymore, please." "Ok, sorry." "Hey I have an idea! Who's strongest?", Iniabi asked. "I think Gerome is.", Cynthia replied, smiling at the boy next to her.

"No, n-not me…", Gerome mumbled. "Yeah you are! Remember that-" "Don't remind me. That was embarrassing."

"Gerome, stand here. Then I'll climb on your shoulders. Then Cynthia gets on my shoulders. She can grab the fruit!", Iniabi explained.

"Ok! Sounds good to me. Let's do it!", Cynthia exclaimed, motioning for Gerome to stand at the base of the tree.

When the three were on top of eachother, Cynthia reached for the fruit. Unfortunately, she missed and sent the three tumbling down the hill behind them.

When the three had hit the bottom, Gerome sat up and rubbed his head. However, Cynthia had landed right beside Iniabi and were currently holding hands.

Cynthia's face turned bright red as she pulled her hand back and scooted away. "Ouch…", Iniabi whined. "Are you okay?", Cynthia asked worriedly.

"Hahahahahahaha!", Iniabi burst out laughing. "W-what's so funny?!", she replied. Iniabi just continued to laugh. "Gerome do I have something on my face?", Cynthia asked, turning around.

Gerome covered his mouth before he started laughing too. "Ugh. You guys are no fun!", she complained.

When the two boys had calmed down, Iniabi explained, "You have something on your nose." "Hey you would laugh over that!" "Uh...do you have a mirror in your bag?", Gerome asked Cynthia.

"Yeah, why?" "Why not you take a look at yourself.", he suggested. "Ok…"

When Cynthia saw herself in the small mirror she carried around she dropped it and started laughing really hard. "You could have told me that I had the fruit splattered on my nose!", she spluttered, laughing harder.

After a few seconds, all of them were laughing.

When Cynthia had finished laughing/crying, she wiped the fruit off of her face. "You two better be nicer! Although that was kind of funny." "It was REALLY funny.", Iniabi commented. "Mm-hmm, come here you, you're not getting away with that!"

Cynthia chased Iniabi around the hill, while Gerome only giggled at the two.

**End of Flashback**

"Hey, Iniabi, why are you spacing out?" "Oh, sorry I was thinking about that one time we played in the justice cabal. "On the hill?!", Cynthia giggled.

"Yeah...that was really funny.", Iniabi chuckled.

"What was funny, dada?", Marth asked, jumping in the room. "Oh, Marth! Would you like me to tell the story to you and Sayvra?", Iniabi asked.

"Yeah! Let me go get sissy!", Marth exclaimed, skipping out of the room. "Those two remind me of you when we were little.", Iniabi commented. "Haha, very funny.", Cynthia saracstily replied.

When the two returned, their dad told the story.

"That's funny!", Marth laughed. Sayvra was giggling. "Not that funny!", Cynthia argued, smiling wide. "Yeah, it was, mama!" Cynthia only laughed.

"Cam we go bere?", Sayvra asked. "I guess we can. What do you think, honey?", Cynthia asked. "That sounds good. Alright get ready for a hike!"

**When they got there…**

"Wow, can we play justice cabal?", Marth asked happily. "Ok, I'll teach you how.", Cynthia replied.

They played for a couple of hours before they all headed home. That night, Cynthia cuddled into Iniabi in their bed.

_**A/N: This was the best I could make it, so I hope it suffices. Please visit **__**SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesnes**_

_**They had helped me so much giving me this request. I am also going to be making a how they got married with the permission of them. If you have any requests at all, then make sure you visit my profile for more info. Thank you for your continued support!**_


End file.
